Don't Tell Mom!
by Archer800
Summary: There are many things that happen in the Stark floor that Pepper doesn't know about-things that she would probably not approve of. So when these things include their son, well…"Don't tell mom!" MULTICHAPTER! Please read and review on how the story is! Thank you!
1. Mini Me

**Okay, so I already posted this once but I'm doing a sequel so I wanted to repost as chapters. So, I hope you enjoy the story and maybe put a little smile on your face :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, JARVIS, or Iron Man**

**I however do own Ferron.**

Tony was working in his workshop on a new idea for the Avengers; little paging cards for when the others weren't around.

He heard the glass door slide open and the soft slap of bare feet on the floor. He could feel the presence of someone near him, then it wandered away.

The man looked up to see a dark haired boy with a juice box looking up at the three Iron Man suits Tony kept.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. The kid didn't turn around. "Lookin." the boy replied. Tony rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

He turned back to the chip he was working on. "You really shouldn't have a drink down here."

"You drink down here."

Tony sighed. "Uh duh, cuz I'm allowed." he shot back, turning slightly to look back at the kid. The dark-haired boy looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Becuz I'm the adult."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because?"

"Just why because?"

"What?"

"Why what?"

Tony shook his head. "Ferron, I swear you're giving me a headache." He declared, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ferron copied him, putting his little fingers on his nose.

"Sorry Daddy."

Tony sighed again, but more amused than exasperated. Ferron turned his attention back to the suits. Tony stood and walked until he stood next to his son. "You seem to be fascinated by the suits."

Ferron nodded, then sucked on the straw of his HiC juice box.

"I like the suits. 'Specially when you fightin bad dudes."

A lightbulb went off in the billionaire's head. "How bout having one of your own?"Tony suggested, looking down at the boy. Ferron glanced up. "Oh yeah." he replied eagerly.

Tony ruffled the boy's dark hair. "That's my kid." The man crossed back to the table and moved the unfinished chip to the side. Thor's Avenger card could wait.

He set to work immediately, convincing his son to pitch in alongside him. Building one adult sized suit before had taken less than a day, especially back when he had been having his nightmares. Building a child sized suit of a kid of four years of age, well that was merely a couple hours. He fitted Ferron and the suit was almost ready when a fleeting thought crossed his mind. A brief thought of what Pepper might think of this idea of his. He ignored it, as he usually ignored his conscience.

In front of father and son stood a four-year-old sized, red and silver Iron Man suit. Ferron glanced up at Tony expectantly. Tony shrugged. "Well, it isn't going to open itself."

Ferron looked back at his suit. "JARVIS." he murmured softly. A robotic voice replied, "Yes sir." and the suit opened up. Ferron turned so he was facing Tony and walked backwards into the suit. It enveloped the boy, the metal all sliding back into place.

The eye lights and center circle lit up, as well as the circles on his iron palms. Tony rapped on the helmet. "How's it goin? All good in there?"

"There's a lotta stuff goin on in here." Ferron said, his voice having a slight robotic sound. Tony took a few steps back, observing the mini-him. "Well, that's all statistics and power measurements, you'll understand it when you're older. This suit is just for play." Tony explained, leaning back against the table.

Ferron looked at his hands. "Cool!" He held his palm out towards Tony. "No, Ferron–!" He was cut off as a pulse of blue light shot from Ferron's hand. Tony swung to one side as the bolt flew past and hit the wall, making a big charred circle.

Tony stood back, holding out his hands. "Maybe it was a bad idea to make it battle-ready." Ferron looked back at his palm. "That was so cool!"

Tony laughed sarcastically. "Ha, yep. It's awesome you almost killed dad." Ferron looked down at his feet. He pointed his hands downwards. Tony leaped forward. "Ferron!"

The little Iron Man shot into the air, stopping just before his helmet hit the ceiling. He began hovering around the room. Dum-E 'looked' up at the boy, beeping out random noises.

Tony groaned to himself. "Oh, I'm gonna be in deep sh–"

"Sir, I would advise a suit just for show next time?" JARVIS's voice pointed out. Tony climbed onto the table and tried to grab a laughing Ferron as he flew by.

"Who's the parent here, JARVIS?" Tony grumbled, reaching out for Ferron again. The boy was shrieking with laughter and joy. He did twirls and loops and was having all kinds of fun until things got out of hand. He was starting to buzz around too fast, too quick.

"Daddy?" He yelled in fear. Ferron began to hit walls and the ceiling. The suit began to head straight for the lights in the ceiling. "JARVIS! Eject!" Tony cried. The suit deployed the boy from it. Tony jumped forward and caught Ferron just before father and son hit the hard floor.

The suit fell not far from them, the blue light fading from it. Tony looked down at the boy in his arms. Ferron was grinning up at him. He had a bleeding scratch above his eye, but was otherwise unhurt. He would bruise here and there, but no harm done.

"Can we do that again?" Ferron exclaimed eagerly. Tony shook his head. "That was fun but…I'm supposed to be a responsible parent and that means not doing things that end with you being hurt, no matter how cool they are. 'Kay?"

Ferron sighed. "Okay." he mumbled.

Tony stood up and set the dark-haired child down. "Alright Gears, let's get this place picked up."

Tony moved to pick up the small immobile suit. He paused and turned to face Ferron, who was picking up scattered papers into his small arms. "Oh and Ferron?"

The kid glanced up at him. Tony gave him his best serious look and pointed his index finger at him. "Don't tell Mom."

Ferron smiled and nodded earnestly. Tony ruffled the boy's hair.

"C'mon, this trash won't pick itself up."

**Warning: More Tony and Ferron in next chappie!**


	2. Milkshake

**Alright, next chapter! I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Still don't own anything to do with Iron Man besides Ferron.**

No matter how responsible Tony tried to pretend he was, he would never, ever like signing papers.

He sat in one of the extra rooms at a desk. A small stack of papers lay in front of him. Pepper had left them for him before she went to another CEO meeting.

He began to sign the papers when the door behind him creaked and a small person stood beside his chair. He looked sideways. His dark haired son, Ferron, stood next to him, holding a small 'Avengers' cup.

"Daddy, I want a milkshake."

Tony rolled his chair so he was facing the boy. He looked at the door, then back again. "Weren't you supposed to be taking a nap?" He questioned.

Ferron gave him an 'innocent' look and shrugged nonchalantly. "Are gonna put me back in bed?" Ferron challenged. Tony sighed, sitting forward. "No, probably not."

The kid smiled smugly. "That's why I'm not taking a nap." Tony looked at his kid in wonderment. Was he this sarcastic and quick at four years old?

Probably.

Ferron held his cup forward. "Milkshake."

Tony shook his head. "'Fraid not, Kid. I got lots of homework. Maybe if I didn't, but I do. Sorry."

Ferron deflated visibly and Tony tousled his son's hair. He thought for a moment. "When have we ever made milkshakes?" Tony said curiously.

Ferron gave him a 'duh' look. "Last night with Mommy?" He replied impatiently. Tony squinted thoughtfully. "Oh yeah."

He rolled back to face his papers. "Maybe later, Gears. Go play with Dum-E or talk to JARVIS. I'll catch up later."

Ferron sighed loudly and Tony heard him walk across the room and slam the door, probably a little harder than he needed to. Tony didn't reprimand him though. The four year old didn't need his dad constantly breathing down his neck.

Tony glanced at the shut door then back to his work. He much would've rather made milkshakes and messed around with his son. In fact, goofing off with Ferron was one of his favorite hobbies.

But he also knew Pepper was stressed out with all the meetings lately and no matter how much he liked to get under her skin (more for amusement than to be mean), he owed it to her to get the work done she left for him.

So he signed where he was supposed to; on all the papers. He may or may not have read the papers, but he followed the directions, and that's what counts, right?

He was starting to finish up when JARVIS interrupted. "Sir, I hate to interject, but I would advise you to check up on the antics of your son."

Tony looked up at the ceiling in irritation. "I'm almost done, Jar. Can't it wait?" He protested. He signed another paper and muttered to himself, "Long as he's not, you know, killing anyone, he should be okay, right?"

However JARVIS persisted. "Sir, I seriously recommend looking in on the child."

Tony grunted in annoyance. "Okay, fine I'll check on the troublemaker. If it gets you to shut up and I can finish my work."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that, Sir."

"I didn't think I programmed you with sarcasm."

"I am an artificial intelligence butler to billionaire Anthony Stark. I've picked up a few things, Sir."

"Whatever."

Tony got up and left the room. He walked moodily down the hallway, wondering what Ferron got himself into this time. "Probably got into the workshop or colored all over his walls again…"

He paused as he walked into the kitchen. Everything was the same, nothing moved out of place. Except for the blender, which was on the floor. And the banana skins on the floor. And the excessive amounts of fruity, milky, goop splattered all over the kitchen.

In the center, sitting on the island, sat a milkshake-covered Ferron with a small cup filled halfway with a strange colored concoction. He was drinking it and when he finished he set the cup back down on the counter.

His eyes widened in horror as he noticed his father staring at him from the doorway. Tony's mind drew a blank. He had no clue how to react to this.

Part of him was angry about the mess that he would have to take care of before Pepper came home. Another part was dumbfounded at how a four year old could create such a disaster in less than twenty minutes( But he was Tony Stark's son, so its understandable). Another part felt respect. The boy didn't want to wait for his father to finish his work so he decided to be independent and do what he wanted. The last half of him was amused because this was exactly the kind of thing Tony did when he was Ferron's age.

Father and son just stared at each other, Ferron waiting to get yelled at, Tony not knowing what to do. Finally he made a decision.

He walked towards the island, stepping over and around blobs of fruit and puddles of milk. He gestured to the mess around him. "Okay. We're gonna clean this up and I'm gonna sign just a few more papers, then I'll do something with you. Deal?" Tony suggested, holding out his hand.

Ferron thought a moment. "Can doin somethin include milkshakes?" He asked curiously. Tony pondered this a moment and replied, "Ehh, maybe."

They pulled out rags and wet them and cleaned up the milkshake mess. As he was cleaning, Tony found the lid to the blender on the opposite side of the room, lodged underneath the cupboards. He didn't need to ask.

After a while, they both set goopy rags into the sink. Tony bent so he was eye level with Ferron. "Next time, putting the lid on right might be crucial for a good milkshake. Alright, Tin-Man?"

Ferron nodded, a smile spreading slowly across his face. Tony patted his shoulder. "Good. Now you're staying in the office til I'm done with my papers."

Tony eventually finished signing things and he lifted Ferron and they went to the living room. Tony turned on the large tv and Ferron chose a movie to watch while Tony was careful to make milkshakes.

He almost forgot to warn Ferron. "Hey bud? About the milkshake thing?" The dark haired boy looked up at Tony with hazel eyes. Tony glanced around, then locked eyes with Ferron once more.

"Don't tell mom."

**:) Hope you enjoyed! Keep smiling and keep reading!**


	3. Waterlogged

**Next Chapter, thx for reading this far!**

**Don't own it yet, still working on it :) only Ferron is mine**

It was an astoundingly hot day at the Avengers Tower. Tony and Ferron were in the rooftop pool splashing each other while Pepper lounged nearby.

The other Avengers were invited to join them, but all were busy with their own plans. Clint and Natasha were taking Scarlett to Central Park, probably planning revenge for Tony's last prank on them (Story for another time).

Bruce Banner was no where to be found. Capsicle was out watching a movie with a girl called Lucy Carter (Also a story for another time). Thor went with Jane Foster and their daughter Thyra to visit friends of hers. Hank, Jan and Henry Pym went out for ice cream.

So, it was just the Starks for the day. Anyway, Tony and Ferron were in the shallower area of the pool. Ferron still couldn't reach, but he wore Iron Man floaties on his arms, as well as matching wore just a pair of old blue swimming trunks he forgot he had.

They were in the middle of a splashing war. Ferron was trying ferociously to swat water while keeping his balance with the floaties and being attacked by his father's water attacks. He finally managed to splash Tony's face with water. "Haha! You lose!"

Tony shook his head. "I've gotten you like ten times all ready. What's that make you?" He asked in mock anger.

Ferron grinned smugly. "A winner." Pepper chuckled slightly from the pool's edge. "Where've I heard that sarcasm before?"

Tony ignored her and grabbed Ferron out of the water and above his head. "Then I'm pretty sure you cheated." Tony predicted.

Ferron shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I'm just better at Splash War."

"We'll see about that." Tony scoffed. He held Ferron high over his head and then threw him. The boy landed in the water with a big splash. The floaties pulled him back up to the surface. Ferron spluttered and coughed, then glared at his father.

Tony stuck out his tongue at his dark haired son. Ferron returned the gesture, making a funny scrunched up face when he did.

That's when they both realized Pepper was staring them both down. The redhead was no longer lying down on the lounge chair. She was soaked, the front of her shirt covered in water.

The two pool warriors turned to look at her, their tongues quickly retreating back to their mouths. Tony laughed nervously. "Okay, you win Ferron. You splashed Mommy. Game Over."

Pepper stood up. She looked pointedly at Tony, then back to Ferron. "Mommy's gonna get her swimsuit, then we'll see you the real winner is."

"Killjoy." Tony muttered. He was silenced by Pepper's expression. She then turned on heel back to the tower. Tony let out the breath he was holding. He felt like Pepper's winning was going to involve a pool cleaner being hit repeatedly over his head.

Ferron paddled slowly back to his father. Tony looked down at his son. He splashed him lightly. "I win."

Ferron laughed, then peeked over the side of the pool. He spotted something familiar gleaming on the concrete next to Pepper's lounge chair. Ferron pointed to the object.

"Mommy left her phone."

Tony ran a hand through his damp hair. "So she did." He grinned mischievously. He hauled himself out of the pool, his son watching curiously. He picked up the BlackBerry, looking it over. Ferron held out his hand and Tony lifted him with ease out of the pool.

Tony crouched down so Ferron could see the cellular device. Tony looked at his son from the corner of his eye. "You know what I'm thinkin?" He asked, with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Ferron leaned forward eagerly, signaling Tony to continue.

"Mommy needs some new ringtones." Tony replied, turning on the phone. He typed the passcode in within seconds and was now looking at the backdrop of a calm beach. "And maybe some better wallpaper."

He went to settings and went to ringtones. He played "Thunderstruck" for Ferron.

"How bout this one for a call?" Tony questioned, glancing at the dark haired boy. Ferron smiled. "I like that one."

Tony made it so. Then he went to text ringtones. Ferron reached forward and pressed a random button. The heavy singing of "Highway to Hell" rang out of the BlackBerry.

Tony laughed. "Good choice, Tin-Man." He tousled the kid's hair, then reset the tone. Next was wallpaper settings. He needed pictures first.

Using the camera, he gestured to Ferron to make a silly face. Tony scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue. Ferron puffed up his cheeks and pulled his ears outwards.

This picture was Pepper's new lock screen.

Next he got onto the Internet. He typed in what he needed. He found what he wanted easily. Soon, Pepper's home screen was a rabbit characterization of Tony and Pepper. Ferron looked at Tony questionably.

Tony shrugged it off. "Don't worry bout it."

Tony continued to mess around the phone, changing shortcuts and the names of contacts.

That's when JARVIS decided to pipe up from Tony's phone on one of the other chairs. "Sir, Miss Stark is approaching the rooftop."

Tony's head snapped up. "Holy shi-oot." He murmured, fortunately thinking before speaking. He passed the phone to Ferron. "Quick! Hide it!"

Tony heard Pepper opening the door to the rooftop. Ferron looked around, anxiously trying to find a hiding spot for his mother's BlackBerry. As Pepper began to cross the roof, Ferron picked the only hiding spot he could think of.

The phone landed with a splash in the far end of the pool, sinking quickly to the bottom.

Ferron put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell Mom."

Tony's jaw dropped and he was about to make a smart remark towards his offspring, when Pepper approached them. She, however, was not in a bathing suit. She was still in her wet clothes.

"Change of plans, you two. Lucy needs to talk to me. We're meeting at a restaurant not far from here." Pepper informed them. Lucy was Steve's girlfriend he met at a 3-D movie. Her and Pepper often went out to lunch.

She lifted Ferron, ignoring the fact that he was getting her more wet than before. She kissed him on the cheek before pointing a finger at him. "Listen to daddy."

Ferron returned the gesture, pointing his index finger at her. "I will."

She set him back down, then pointed her finger at Tony. "And you…behave."

Tony grabbed Pepper's wrists. "When have I not?" He smirked. Pepper raised her eyebrows. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Tony squinted. "Probably not." Pepper smiled, then placed a light kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later." She looked suddenly at the ground. "Where's my phone?"

Tony looked down at Ferron, that knot in his stomach growing bigger. He gave Pepper a strange look. "You didn't bring your phone out." He said, doing his best at sounding confused.

Ferron caught on and looked at his mother with puzzlement. Pepper tilted her head. "Didn't I?" she asked curiously.

Tony and Ferron shared a look, then Ferron said, "No mommy. You didn't want it to get wet, 'emember?"

Pepper continued to look at them in confusion, then suspicion. Finally, she shook her head. "Oh, okay. Bye guys. Love you."

Tony and Ferron waved, then high fived each other when she was gone. They peeked over the edge of the pool. At the deepest end of the pool sat the BlackBerry. "Well…it was a good hiding spot. If only the object was water proof." Tony sighed. He dove into the pool, retrieving the waterlogged device.

It failed to reboot. Ferron smiled softly. "Sorry Daddy."

Tony chuckled. "Nah, it's fine, Salt. I've ruined plenty of Pep's phones before. This wasn't a first. We'll just buy another."

Ferron seemed to relaxed, but still seemed as if waiting for Tony to say something. "And…we'll wait to see how long she takes to figure it out. Until then…I won't tell Mom." Tony reassured the four-year-old.

Ferron grinned, then hugged Tony graciously. Tony was taken aback at first, as hugs were not a daily thing for him. But after a moment he returned it, before throwing Ferron back into the pool. Tony hopped in after him. Ferron protested as he breached the surface, then began to kick his feet, splashing Tony repeatedly.

Father and Son began a new Splash War, both completely forgetting the drowned phone.

**Keep reading! :D**


	4. Flu Drunk

**Almost done with Ferron and Tony! You'll have to keep reading to see what's after these two! **

**Don't own Iron Man or characters, just Ferron**

**It was going to be a rough night. Tony felt horrible. He had a stuffed nose, his throat was burning, he was cold and sweaty at the same time, his head pounded, and the migraine made his vision pulse and spin if he moved too suddenly. **

He felt hungover without the alcohol.

"Pepper, I think I'm dying." he had complained earlier. She had leaned forward and put her lips to his forehead.

"I think you complain too much." She whispered. She moved away and he groaned.

"Pepper, that attitude will get you nothing in my will."

"Tony, seriously, you just have the flu. You can take some meds, but I'm not driving you to the hospital."

Tony then proceeded to bend his head backwards over the rim of the couch. "Fine, let me die. You'll miss me when I'm gone."

Pepper had rolled her eyes as she brought medicine to him. He shriveled his nose as she had tried to give it to him. "Eww, I don't want medicine."

Pepper huffed. "Tony you're taking the meds." He had opened his mouth to protest but Pepper shoved the medicine into his mouth.

He had choked on it and proceeded to complain. As it had grown dark, Tony retreated from the couch to his bed. Pepper came in a little later after putting Ferron to bed.

She curled under the blankets next to him, making sure not to get within 'spreading' range. She couldn't get sick with how busily scheduled this week was.

Tony groaned inwardly at the lack of warmth that he normally got when Pepper wasn't worried about getting sick. It also meant she wouldn't kiss him goodnight.

He hated the flu.

Tony tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. He'd turn to one side and all the mucus would run from one nostril to the other. It hurt to open his eyes. He yawned and winced when his throat protested.

Stupid, useless medicine.

He sniffed to himself and winced again when his head felt like Mjolnir pounding on it. He tried to ignore it. He felt the weight shift next to him and Pepper mumbled something about going to the bathroom. He was almost asleep, he was so close to stopping the awful pain for a awhile. That's when Ferron came.

Tony tried to pretend he was asleep. He pulled the covers up to his chin. Ferron climbed into bed next to him. He pulled back one of Tony's eyelids. "Daddy? You 'wake?"

Tony opened his eyes to slits when Ferron let go of his eyelid. He rubbed his hand down his face. "Well, I am now."

Ferron sat back on his legs on the mattress next to him. "I wanna drink of juice."

Tony groaned. "Can't you wait til Mommy's out?" He rasped.

Ferron shook his head. Tony glared at him, then swung his legs off the bed. His head throbbed painfully. Ferron jumped off the bed and followed Tony to the kitchen. Tony occasionally bumped into a wall, as he kept his eyes mostly closed.

Tony reached one of the cupboards and reached in, pulling out a glass. He felt his way to the fridge and pulled out one of the containers, his eyes closed because of the harsh light coming from it.

He began to pour the drink into the glass, his eyesight still pulsing and blurry.

"Sir, I wouldn't–"

"Mute."

Once the cup was halfway full, Tony handed the glass to Ferron. Tony leaned against the sink and rubbed his eyes wiping the sleep away.

He opened them wide enough in time to see Ferron setting the empty glass down and dashing off towards the other bathroom. Tony squinted in confusion. Then he heard the toilet lid hit the back and retching.

Tony glanced at the container of what he thought was juice. Instead, he saw a half-full glass bottle full of some brownish liquid. He instantly knew what had happened. "Son of a–"

Tony raced to the bathroom, ignoring his achy body and head. He pushed open the door and saw Ferron leaning over the toilet. His little face was snow white and he had tears running down his face. His body shook from him puking up his guts.

Tony crouched next to him and wiped Ferron's tears away."I'm sorry, Kid. Hang on." He went back out and rinsed the glass out before pouring water into it. He brought it back to Ferron who sipped slowly. Some color had returned to his face and he looked a little better. Tony reached over and flushed the toilet.

"Hey, Ferron, I really didn't mean to give you that. I was just so tired and sick…I didn't realize I gave you alcohol…"

Ferron grinned weakly, before setting his little hand on Tony's clasped hands. "I won't tell mom." he murmured reassuringly.

Tony chuckled. He ruffled Ferron's hair. "Thanks. Gotta watch each others' backs, right?"

Ferron nodded. "Daddy?" he said quietly.

Tony looked down at the pale kid, feeling all his flu symptoms rush back. "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep wid you? I got up cuz I had a nightmare. Not cuz I was thirsty." Ferron confessed, leaning against the wall with Tony.

Tony sighed wearily, but nodded in understanding. "Believe it or not, Gears, I know exactly what it's like. And I'm sure Mommy won't mind if you join us."

Ferron nodded. "Are you done hurling?" Tony asked. Ferron nodded once more. Tony made Ferron brush his teeth, then he picked him up and carried him back to their bedroom. Pepper was already back in bed and sleeping quietly.

Tony tossed Ferron into the bed next to her. Then he crossed over to Pepper's side and got his goodnight kiss. He looked at Ferron over Pepper's form and put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell Mom." He mouthed. Then he walked back over to his side of the bed and laid down next to Ferron.

He turned so he was facing away from Ferron and Pepper. He felt the mattress shift next to him.

He cast a glance over his shoulder. Pepper had turned towards him and Ferron had cuddled up next to her. Both had a content look on their sleeping faces.

Tony smiled softly at his two favorite people in the world. He loved them so much, more than he could ever put into words. He fell asleep (finally finding some flu relief), their faces lingering in his head.

**Keep Going! One more chap of Tony and Ferron's "Don't Tell Mom!"**


	5. Busted

**Alright, last one of "Don't Tell Mom!"**

**Don't own anything but Ferron.**

Tony, Pepper, and Ferron all came back into the top floor of the Avenger Tower. Tony had decided to take Ferron to eat at the schwarma place for the first time. They'd invited everyone. Afterwards, they all went to the park. Ferron got to play with Scarlett Barton, Thyra, and Henry Pym, while the Avengers (And Lucy) looked on.

Ferron went off to his room and Tony heard him playing with his toys. He went out to the living area and flopped into the couch, closing his eyes.

A moment later, he felt a warm body pressing into his side. He wrapped his arms around Pepper as she lay her head on his shoulder. Tony entered a world of contentment that only Pepper could put him in.

"Do you happen to know anything about that scar above Ferron's eye?"

Tony's contentment world vanished as his eyes shot open. He didn't answer, as she could usually see right through his lies. He just simply looked down at her. Her eyes were closed.

"And how about the chipped glass on my blender?"

Tony didn't know what to do or if he should come up with an excuse. She was still laying on him. He was trapped.

"Or maybe the fact that everything on my BlackBerry, including emails and notices, is gone?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know anything, did she?

"One last thing, Tony. Why did I hear our son throwing up that night you were sick?"

Tony squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He was deep trouble. "What do you know, Pep?"

Pepper opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh, I know everything." she murmured. Ferron walked into the room and jumped onto Tony's lap. Tony winced. "Hey, watch where you're putting those knees."

Then he looked at Ferron. "Did you tell mommy our secrets?" Ferron tilted his head, confusion spreading across his face. "No, Daddy, I promised I wouldn't."

Tony looked at Pepper. Pepper smiled. "No, Tony, he's telling the truth."

Tony blinked. "Well, then who the hel-eck told you?"

Pepper sat up. "What's the one thing that you forget to warn?"

Tony thought for a moment. It was only him and Ferron each time, no one else was there…

The realization hit him like a blow. "JARVIS?"

"I apologize, sir, but Miss Stark required me to let her know if you put her child in any sort of danger or mayhem. I'm afraid any request otherwise would've been overridden."

Pepper smiled mischievously. "But half of the time it was Ferron putting himself in danger or mayhem!" Tony protested. Pepper put a finger to Tony's lips.

"Well, hmmmm. Who's idea was it for a miniature Iron Man suit?"

Tony opened his mouth to talk, but Pepper continued. "Who left his child unattended, the same child who was quiet for twenty minutes and had asked for a milkshake earlier?"

Tony took in her words, grimacing.

"Who's idea was it to change the settings on my phone? And then replace it without my knowing?"

Pepper poked Tony's chest. "And guess who's fault it was, Mr. Stark, that Ferron drank alcohol and puked up half his guts?"

Tony tilted his head to the side, squinting. "Ehhh…it's debatable. An argument can be made for 12% my fault."

Pepper sighed in defeat, leaning back into the side of the couch. Ferron crawled up into to her lap and she hugged him. He curled up on the couch between them and yawned.

Soft snoring signaled he was asleep.

"Okay, Pep, stop pouting and come here." Tony asked, waving her over next to him. Pepper looked at him for a moment, then curled so Ferron was between her legs and she was at Tony's side. He wrapped one arm around her and ruffled Ferron's hair.

"I'm sorry, Pepper." He tried to apologize, but Pepper stopped him with a kiss. "It's fine, Tony. Just…next time…don't forget to tell mom." He chuckled to himself, then kissed her forehead. The three Starks just laid on the couch and eventually, they all fell asleep, Tony's arms wrapped around them both.

**Sorry, cheesy ending! If you want more humor and other escapades of Ferron, read my other story, "Don't Tell Dad"! Have a great day/night! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
